De Peeple's Lawyer
mark day September 14, 2007 at 6:40 am '' LOLCATS! Haf u bin borked by indvisible force feeld? Is sliding bork-devise standin bitween u and u’s nom recepticle? At De Peeple’s Lawyur, we can HALP! We will reprusent u in court and ensure MAJUR SETTULMINT! Whichiver hoomin owns teh indivisible force feeld will be made to gives u MANI MANI CHEEEZBURGR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We takes no pai-mint unless settulmint is ACHEEVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (then we gets 50% of cheezburgrs & mebbi sum moar….) Call 1-800-BORK_LOL NAO!!!! Srsly Kthxbai p.s. call naooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 4 major chzbrgr WIN!!! * gladys '' *'' September 14, 2007 at 7:44 am '' * win! awsum! win AND awsum! All in one! *'' binques '' *'' September 14, 2007 at 7:53 am '' * win! '' '' *'' woodchuck '' *'' September 14, 2007 at 8:09 am '' * Call your Legal Professunal now! '' Duffy September 14, 2007 at 8:31 am '' Deer Peepuls Lyur I seez yr ad in Teh Catshunal Enkwirur an wuld lak to maek an apoyntment to tawk wif wun of yr repursen – rippre – peeplz. Mah hyoomins not onlee have inbisibul borkers between me and teh pattyo but alzo hav inbisibul borkers in mennee rumz in teh howse wher I let them liv in wit me, so that oftun wen I wan tu go owt an bite a birdee or skwullur I find mahself inkonve – incomveen – stoppd. An when I try to skratch thru the inbisibul borkers mah claws make a reely nassty noyse. So I wud liek to find owt how to maek them taek away the invisibule borking things and get recomp – reemune – payed bak for mah payn an suffering not to menshun loss of dignitee which as yu know cawses grate mental angwish. If you make them give me menny cheezburgerz I will giv you sum. As menny as I think you desurv. Yrz trulee, Me Teh howse wif my smell on teh frunt steps Mah street, Mah town '' mark day September 14, 2007 at 8:39 am '' De Peepl’s Lawyur wil be happy to tak on ur case. Ur payne and sufferins is a serious matters. Me is reccom… rekku … thinkin u shud wear a nek brace fingy. Fur to capitu… katipul… make a win of teh sympafee of teh juree Furst, small mattur of Peepl’s Layur hafin to appeers befor Kalifornia Law Board. Sumfink abowt ‘not lisunsed to practish laws in state of C” Minor ishoo, i sort out soon. Then, onwurds, to land of Milkshakz & Cheezburgz Kthx '' Duffy September 14, 2007 at 9:01 am '' Dere Peeps Laiyur Yu can tell teh Bored peeps that I iz not in a state of C, I iz in a state of extreem discomfurt frum bonkin mah hed. Also I wud prefur not to hav a liyur who is jus practisin. I want wun hu alredy noes how to get cheezburgers for reel. Are yu shur yu wuld want sum of mah cheezburgurs? If mah hyoomins made them they mite onlee taest gud to me. Fank yu veree mush. Me agin still.